This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Structural biology sequence prediction program-derived 3-dimensional structure of GnT-V will be validated using newly developed NMR spectroscopy techniques that are based on measuring residual dipolar couplings of residues labeled metabolically with 15N.